The Teen Crisis
by Owl Lady
Summary: An old story I found on my ipad that I wrote a hundred years ago. Involves Sheldon, Amy, hair, and withholding coitus. ENJOY


Hey there's everyone. I was cleaning out my writing app when I came across this old story I wrote almost a year ago. I though it was good enough to show so I did it. ENJOY

"ahhhhhhh ahhhhhh ehhhh ahhhhhh" yelled a voice coming from the hall in apartment 4a. Soon a teenage girl with blomde,disheveled hair came running out of one of the two room that where in the hall.

"my life is severely compromised" said the girl. She sat down in a old, weathered couch next to a woman in a stripped cardigan and long brown skirt.

"what happened to my life was over, I remember saying that all the time when I was young" said the woman.

"mom, my life will still exist even if this crisis is not solved" said the teen. The older woman chuckled.

"You're your father's daughter alright, a genuine Cooper frea- personality" said the mom.

"nice save" said the blonde. Then the door opened and a tall lanky man and a tall lanky girl walked into the apartment.

"hello Amy, Hello Shelly" they both said.

"hi daddy, hey Amelia" said Shelly, but Amy stayed silent.

"you're quite this evening Amy, is something troubling you " said Sheldon. Amy looked up.

"yes Sheldon something is bothering me, but I can't talk about in public" said Amy. Sheldon looked quizzically at her.

"well that excludes anything not g rated and you don't like Star Trek so your not talking about pawn Farr, so I have no idea you'll have to elaborate" said the quirky genius.

"I can't elaborate" said Amy.

"I'm still not getting this silly venture then" said the clueless Sheldon. Amy turned to her two children.

"you two need to leave now" said the mom.

"oh come on, we can handled anything you guys throw at us" said the twins in unison.

"I'm about to throw the book at you guys if you both don't leave right now" said Amy.

"fine we'll go over to Aunt Penny's, the only thing she'll throw at us is a pair of shoes" said Amelia. Then both of the twins strutted out of the apartment and walked across the hall into apartment 4b.

"ok listen,we've got a big problem" said Amy.

"your not pregnant again are you, that threw me for a dewsey last time" said Sheldon.

"no Sheldon I'm not pregnant" said Amy.

"that's what you said the morning after our wedding night and let me tell you something you where wrong" said Sheldon.

" listen, Shelly has recently experienced a crisis in her life, now I don't know what the crisis is but it has to involve either her boyfriend, her work, her social life, or her appearance" said Amy.

"first off this is why you had our daughters leave the room, secondly I see nothing wrong with her appearance, her work is going along just fine I don't think this is anything to worry about" said Sheldon.

"well that still leaves her social life and her boyfriend. I haven't noticed any discrepancies with her fiends so that leaves a problem with her boyfriend but what could it be" said Amy. Sheldon walked to the fridge and opened it.

He pulled out two yoohoo bottles and handed one to Amy.

"listen Amy, I have threatened that boy to within an inch of his life about harming Shelly emotionally or physically I don't believe he would risk a Texas butt kicking" said Sheldon. Amy took a sip from the yoohoo bottle. Then her face lit up.

"Sheldon I just had the greatest idea, lets go ask her" said Amy. Sheldon have her a look of haughty derision.

"Well thats obvious and I've had enough of this female emotional crap I'm going to watch Doctor Who" said Sheldon. He walked over to the couch and sat down at his spot and turned on the T.V.

"Sheldon seriously its your daughter and your not the least bit interested" said Amy.

"I am confident that she can pull through whatever it is that's bothering her, I'm also confident in Thomas's ability to not harm her, even though he is a Wolowitz, so no I'm not worried" said Sheldon.

"well I'm going to do some class A parenting" said Amy.

"go ahead" said Sheldon. Then Amy walked out of the apartment and across the hall to apartment 4b just as her daughters had done only moments ago.

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"penny"

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"penny"

*knock*

*knock*

*knock*

"penny" then a blonde woman opened the apartment door.

"your getting more like Sheldon everyday Amy, I'm getting worried" said Penny.

"may I ask Shelly a question" said Amy.

"she's your daughter ask away, by the way why is she over here again" said Penny.

"I told her to come over here, but now I have to ask her what's wrong with her life" said Amy.

"that's deep" said Penny. Penny let Amy pass by her. On the couch was Shelly, Amelia and Penny's two sons Anthony and William.

"Shelly I need to ask you what's wrong in your life, I'm very concerned and I would like to help you get through it" said Amy. Shelly looked at her mother with a confused look.

"what are you talking about, and also if anything was wrong don't you think I could fix it by myself I do have a 200 IQ" said Shelly.

"she's Sheldon's daughter alright" said Penny sarcastically.

"well to clarify you came in from the hallway a while ago and said that your life is severely compromised, I want to help you get through it" said Amy. Shelly stood up and walked over to her mother.

"mom it's not a life or death situation. I was talking about my hair it wouldn't curl the way i wanted it to" said Shelly.

"so Thomas didn't cheat on you" said Amy

"no" said Shelly.

"your friends don't hate you" said Amy.

"no" said Shelly.

"your work is doing ok" said Amy

"yeah it's brilliant as always" said Shelly. Amy backed away.

"well it seems I've made a complete fool out of myself... I'll be leaving now" said Amy. Then she turned around and walked out the door. She walked over to her family's apartment and walked in. There still sitting on the couch was Sheldon watching Doctor Who.

"let me guess, nothing was wrong like I said" said Sheldon.

"no nothing was wrong she was just having a bad hair problem that she apparently already resolved" said Amy.

"I told you so Amy" said Sheldon. Amy was fed up with him and devised a corse of action.

"I wouldnt talk to me like that, remember today is Thursday" said Amy. Sheldon whipped his head to face Amy.

"you wouldn't" said Sheldon.

"oh but I would" said Amy

"you can't you'd miss it more than I would and besides its a clause in our relationship agreement" said Sheldon.

"not really, even though I do love the feelings I get I can wait till Monday for the next time" said Amy.

"are you seriously withholding coitus from me Amy" said Sheldon.

"I never got to do it when we where dating so yeah I guess I am" said Amy. Then Sheldon stood up and walked over to Amy.

"I'm sorry I didn't care about Shelly's stupid problem" said Sheldon.

"it's ok cuddles" said Amy.

"now I'M withholding coitus until you stop calling me cuddles"

Oh sheldon aren't you so domestic. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a nice comment and as always THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
